


Honey In A Jar

by No_War_Just_Porn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fucked Up, Home Invasion, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mental Instability, No Smut, Other, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Stalking, This Isn't Even Smut Man, Unconscious Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_War_Just_Porn/pseuds/No_War_Just_Porn
Summary: I'm sorry I broke in again, darling.I couldn't stay away!Your face is like a sculpture from the gods themselves. I had to marvel at your beauty once again!Still, I must admit, my love...I...I may have been a tad more invasive than normal, this time.But, surely, you wanted it as much as I did!Surely, you love me as much as I love you.A stalker breaks into their object of obsession's home.They admire their love's beauty, and get a bit closer to their definition of perfection.And even more in love with them they fall
Relationships: Meh Choose Whatever Gender You'd Like, Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Stalker/Their Victim
Kudos: 9





	Honey In A Jar

You’re beautiful.  
Absolutely beautiful.

Picking up my camera, I double check that it’s on silent. Not on flash.  
Then, I click. And click. And click.

You’re sleeping, now.  
Has anyone ever told you that you’re adorable sleeping?

Your hair draped over your face.  
Your mouth slightly open.  
Your chest rising up and down softly.

Watching you makes me excited…

But I know I have to wait if I want my prize.  
Mama used to tell me, when she was still alive, that if I wanted someone to love me as I loved them, I had to respect them.

So, I made a promise to respect you, my dear.

That’s why you’re asleep. Because tell me, did you hear me break in?  
I’m terribly sorry about that, I must add.  
I know, coming in through a backdoor is quite rude.

But still! Did you expect me to stay away?  
How could I? You’re my life, darling! My love!

Staying away from you is like a scientist away from his work.  
A bee away from its pollen.

I _need_ you

But...I know it’s hard for you to understand how I feel.  
I know seeing me in your home is scary.  
I know you don’t think you love me, yet.

That was why I broke in so quietly. So softly...that not even your german shepherd stirred from its slumber when I picked your lock again.

This is why I spent so much time preparing to come to you, my love!  
I want you to be happy…

If you being happy means that I can only see you when you’re sleeping, and I stand beside you, so be it.

Your face is so peaceful.  
Your skin looks so touchable.  
Why I...I could just _eat you up!_

My dear...my love...I wish we could be together once and for all.  
I wish that if I woke you up, you’d be able to understand.

I know you better than you know yourself. I know what’s best for you.  
I’M what’s best for you!

I can make you happy. I can make you smile. I can make you feel better than anyone else ever could.  
I can wipe all your fears and worries and throw them to the wind. You naturally do the same to me.

You whimper, and shift to your other side.  
You _face_ me.

Can you feel my presence?  
Feel my hot breath upon your face?

Do you know how much love I feel in me as every moment passes between us?

I’m feeling a bit choked up.  
You love me...I know you do.

You may not know it yet, but you feel for me exactly the way I do for you.  
Even as you sleep, you know.

Oh my dear...my dear...oh my dear…  
What am I to do with you?

I chuckled, longing to feel your hair underneath my gloved hands.  
For a moment, I reach out.

For a moment, I stroke your cheek.

And though that moment was faster than I would’ve liked, the hand I touched you with would feel electric for a long, long time.

You’re beautiful, my love.  
You’re perfect.

My breath was becoming quicker and quicker.  
You wouldn’t know it, but I was becoming hot. Specifically, down there.

My father used to tell me, back when he was alive, that it was a sin to have sex before marriage.  
I wanted it to be special for you, too.

But...I wanted more than what you were giving me, my love.  
I’m sorry.

We didn’t go all the way that night.  
I wouldn’t have taken that way from you!

I did do something, though...  
But I promise! I’ll make it up to you!

When we’re married, and running away from them all, I’ll let you disrespect me as much as you’d like!  
If you hit me, I’d let you. If you spat at me, I’d let you. If you cursed at me, I’d let you.

Anything you want, so long as at the end of the day, you love me as much as I love you.

As for what I did...it wasn’t too bad.  
You didn’t wake up because I took my time to pour a bit of homemade chloroform onto a rag and push it onto your face.

For a few minutes I held it there, before deeming it safe to do what I would.  
Your dog was downstairs, so I assumed it was out of commission as well.

Don’t be mad at me, darling, but I stripped you naked.

You were even more perfect than I ever could’ve imagined…  
In all my fantasies, I never knew how lovely you would be without any clothes on.

I took off my gloves, and climbed on top of you. Sitting on your legs as gently as I could.  
And then, like a painter gently running his hands along the Mona Lisa...I touched you.

Electric  
Electric  
Electric

I could’ve died right then and there!  
To think, darling, that I would ever get to touch you like this!

I ran my hands along your chest. Down your stomach and your hips.  
I briefly considered...you know...but wrote it off, as much as I would’ve loved to take you then and there.

I did not fuck you that night, I promise.

But if I had, your skin would’ve felt like fire.  
If I had, your insides would’ve been my home for that night.  
If I had, every inch of your skin would’ve been kissed.

I would’ve gripped you tight as I made love to you.  
Even as you slept, you would’ve grunted and groaned at the feeling.

I knew I should’ve made the drug more potent…

You would’ve been warm, and perfect.  
My arms would’ve wrapped around you, and held you tightly.  
You would’ve been mine. Even more so than you already are.

I stroked your cheek, admiring how you looked in the light.  
I wondered if I complimented your looks, my dear.

I came to the conclusion that I did not.  
You’re like a deity, to me. I, the one who would devote entirely to you.

Even if I were attractive enough to make you shine, there would be an obvious distance between us.  
I did not deserve to see you like I saw you…

I did not deserve to get as many pictures of your nakedness as I did that night.  
Unfortunately, my camera could store many. And I didn’t have the strength to resist.

I leaned in, pressing my forehead to yours.  
You smelt like a fresh morning breeze.

Your lips were larger when you were sleeping.  
I, as graciously as I can say...made out with you.

My lips tingled as I kissed you.  
Your soft lips on mine. Soft as a cloud, I’d imagine.

I could hear you groan in your sleep. But you would not wake.  
You were mine to do with as I pleased.  
As I realized it was so, I kissed you again. And again. And again.

Your nakedness was overwhelming enough.  
Kissing you was another level.

I wanted more and more and more!

I want you!

But…

But…

But...

But I know that you do not want me.

I got off of you.  
I put your clothes back on.

I pulled the covers over your sleeping form.  
I gave you one more kiss.

You’re beautiful

Absolutely beautiful.

I took a few more photos of you.  
Click. Click. Click.

The morning is beginning to come.  
You’re fast asleep.

Has anyone ever told you that you’re breathtaking?  
Awake, and asleep.

I frowned, looking at your sleeping form.  
Your shirt rumpled. Your hair, messy.

My love…  
My love…

Please tell me you love me

My hands dug into my palms until they bled.  
I dug them in deeper, anyway.

My heart races, my throat closes.  
I’m choking up again.

Please...say that you know I exist, my dear.

Say anything to me…

…  
…  
…

You were sleeping.

I took a deep breath.  
I understand...I know you could not possibly hear me.

But if you did…  
You’d be screaming.

I pushed the rag to your face once more until you passed out, your legs rubbing against my hips.  
I put on my gloves, and ruffled your hair.

Forget that I was here tonight. If you knew, even a little.  
Pretend that I was just a ghost again.  
A dream.  
A trick of the light.

I know you won’t try to be rid of me.

Maybe it’s because you love me.  
Maybe it’s because you want me to stay.  
Maybe it’s because the cops won’t listen to you.

Either way, I kiss you goodbye.

My love, you’re gorgeous as you fade.

I slip out the door.

Your dog waits by the stairs.  
I give it a treat for being so quiet.  
It wags its tail and prances around me.

Look, darling. Even your pet thinks we belong together.

I make my exit via the front door.  
I’m out of your neighborhood before the traffic arrives.

As I walked back home, I admired the way the night became day.  
The colors of the sky. The shape of the clouds.

I wondered how it would feel to walk down the path with you.

Ah, the taste of your lips is still quite vivid to me.  
I put a hand to my lips and smile.

Butterflies are in my stomach.

Sleep, my darling.  
Remember me, if you dare.

I’ll be back tomorrow.  
Maybe then you’ll love me.  
Maybe then you’ll see what I see.

We were made for each other, love.  
That is the truth.

You may try to reject me, but you know exactly how our story will end.  
Us being together. Forever.

I know you won’t leave me like my bitch of a mother left me.  
I know you won’t get it all wrong like my father.

You’re better than that, love!  
You’re perfect. Beautiful. All-knowing.

You surely know how to navigate the labyrinth that is my mind.  
You will always be what it takes to bring back my senses.  
In a world of blue, you are the sun in my skies.

You you you!

You carved open my heart. You brought forth emotion like never before.  
You took a shell of a human, and carved it into a perfect fit for yourself.

You knew, didn’t you?  
You knew exactly what you were doing.

You and your goddamn smile…  
You _owe_ me.

I tried to get my breath under control. I tried to get my mind to cooperate.

I’m sorry…

I’m so sorry, dear.  
I promise never to get mad at you again.

I promise to never come back again.

But my promises…  
Well, they never quite stuck, did they?

I’ll be back, love.  
Maybe next time, I’ll have the strength to make you stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't even know with this one  
> I just, started writing.
> 
> This.  
> This is the aftermath.
> 
> I have sinned once more...  
> AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!


End file.
